None Spared: Operation 40//Act. I, Part 1
The scene is developed in a Cuban bar in the Bay of Pigs, 3 Op 40 agents and a Cuban dissident are discussing the plan to overthrow Castro. 'Jerome Clarkson: '''What's your plan, Ireneo? Are we just gonna go out loud? '''Ireneo Díaz: '''No, my rebels will distract them, to let you in the jungle and establish an improvised camp. '''Jack May: '''I hear some voices, from outside the bar. What are they saying? '''Ireneo: '''It's the Army, but be calm. ''A Cuban soldier kicks the door and evacuates the people inside. 'Cuban Sergeant: '''Oye tú, el güero, De dónde vienes? Eres un gringo? (Hey you, the blonde one (Clarkson) Where are you from? Are you a Yankee?) ''The Sergeant and his men aim their AK-47s at the Op 40 fireteam. Ireneo pulls out a Model 39 pistol and shoots it at the sergeant, while Clarkson, May and Hammond pull their Colt New Service revolvers to shoot the soldiers. 'Ireneo: '''Hammond, take your Pig (obviously referring to the M60) '''May: '''Just give me that Stakeout ''Ireneo gives it ''Thanks. '''Clarkson: '''Gimme my XM16E1, Ireneo, take our FAL, we'll fight our way to the streets. ''The fireteam cocks their weapons, Hammond opens a door and May shoots an enemy in the guts, exposing most of his inner organs. 'Cuban soldier: '¡Traidor! ¿Así que así tratas al pueblo, apoyando a los yanquis? (Traitor, this is the way you treat the People, supporting the Yankees) Our heroes fight their way to a GAZ-67 jeep, they kill the crew inside and Clarkson operates the Browning .30 cal. 'Clarkson: '''Ireneo, take the wheel, we are outnumbered! ''The team manages to make their way to Rendez-vous point, only to be ambushed by Cuban Tigres. 'Hammond: '''Special forces! This won't be easy! ''But thanks to Hammond's Pig with a 200 round ammo belt, killing the 10 elites was easy. 'Ireneo: '''Wait for the signal ''they wait for 5 seconds, ''when our AC-47 Spooky starts attacking forces in the airfield, we will zipline from here to that fort, snipers are expected to attack our men. ''An AC-47 is seen passing over the team's head, firing at what seems to be a machine gun position, while paratroopers jump from the AC-47, the Revolutionary Forces are just staring at the troops. 'May: '''Alright, that's the signal, let's go, now! ''As they zipline down into the hacienda, close to the jungle, snipers start firing upon them. 'Hammond: '''Where are the AC-47s now? We can't proceed with the mission without their support! '''May: '''They can't expose to enemy ZPUs right now. ''Suddenly, 2 snipers armed with Mosin-Nagants come out of the hacienda, and they start shooting. 'Ireneo: '¡Carajo! They know we are here, any ideas? 'Clarkson: '''Ireneo, with me. May, take Hammond and set a perimeter in the garden, we cannot let reinforcements in. Clarkson kicks the door, letting both operatives in the hacienda, but 2 Cuban soldiers were guarding the doors, and they both start shooting. One hits Ireneo in the foot. '''Ireneo: '(Grunts) I'm Oscar Kilo, let's go. 'Clarkson: '''Hammond, give me a sitrep. '''Hammond: '''Cuban Spec Ops are all over us, but the AC-47s will be here any minute! ''Then, bullets start shredding the roof in the hacienda, almost killing both operatives. '''Clarkson: '''Fuck!, what was that?! '''Hammond: '''The AC-47, a.k.a. Puff the Magic Dragon. Resistance has soften up down here, What about you? '''Clarkson: '''Got no enemy contact, we are go to Objective Cobra, set up an improvised camp. '''Ireneo: '''Perfect, tomorrow's gonna be a hard day, people, we got word on more than 2 batallions are scouting the area. Category:None Spared